Once Upon Fiesta
by IllyMjay
Summary: Summary's inside. Mimiato fic, also Taiora. PG13 for humor language situations and content basically.Takes place in LA, A little Drama at the end.I guess its somewhat a parody... and I'm terrible at summaries, please R&R, that'll be alot easier. ch5up
1. Fiesta?

Hey Everybody! This is my first fic, but people at school like it, so i hope you will too. This is a Mimato fanfic and um,even though I'm bad at this part, I shall give you the summary:

Mimi has loved the story of Cinderella since before she can remember. And now, She's 21 yr old fashion designer living with her best friend, Sora and 2 crazy dogs in LA. The girls go to a [very special] club named Fiesta, where their dancing instincts take them over. They later get paid to dance, since they rock the club and all that. But what happens when Mimi falls into the wrong hands at Fiesta? Where's her Prince Charming then?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything, nor do I own the drink Pepsi or Sketchers or any club that is actually name Fiesta, but I do own a crazy puppy :)

I know this chapter is kinda looney, but it get's better I promise.

Enjoy:

* * *

**".Once Upon Fiesta."**

"Tell me the story! Tell me the story! TELL ME THE STORY!!!!!!!" A tiny Mimi was now jumping on her bed, ferociously waving the fuzzy puppy toy in the air.

"Sit down, Mimi, it's not princess like!" Her mother was getting impatient.

After hearing the princess comment, Mimi immediately sat down properly on her bed. "Cinderwella?"

"Okay. Even though you heard it a zillion times, okay. There was a pretty young woman named Cinderella who was mistreated by her evil step mom and stepsisters. Her fairy godma popped up and helped her on her way to the ball where she fell in love with Prince Charming. She came back home; her evil stepmother locked her up so she wouldn't have a chance at the prince. But he came and found her, rescued her, married her, blah blah blah, live happily ever after."

"Mom, you're a bad story teller, but it was still... so... romantic... so beatifwul..." Mimi was squeezing Fuzzy dreaming of how wonderful it would be to have her ideal prince charming come to rescue her from great agony and slavery.

"Um, sure Hun... now get some sleep, Princess."

"Good night Mommy-" Mimi suddenly dropped dead asleep and starting snoring freakishly loud.

"Yikes," her mother said, but then smiled and closed the door.

** 16 Years Later **

"Arf! Arf! Arf! ArfArfArfArfArf!! Aaaaoooooooo!!!!!"

"Pepsi, would you SHUT THE HELL UP!?!?!" A raging redhead's crimson eyes were glowing with fury and irritation.

"Chill out, Sora. She's just a little excited." Mimi was laughing at her best friend and the miniature poodle that barked uncontrollably.

"Yeah, well if this freakin mutt won't shut up," Sora death glared Pepsi. "Then I'll throw her in the washer, and if that doesn't work, I'll put her to sleep!"

The dog stopped -as if in thought, then started barking louder and faster- so much she seemed to be getting electrocuted.

"My GOD! Slush, would you _please_ do _something_!?"

The silver and white husky had also had enough of the salvo. He hopped off the couch in aggravation and sat on Pepsi until she was quiet.

"Phew," Sora sighed. "Good boy, Slush! Remind me to give you a T-bone."

The husky sat up in pride, chest puffed out, both blue and green eyes beamed with pride.

Mimi moved to Las Angeles recently with her best friend, Sora Takenouchi. Both were 21 working as fashion designers and living with two crazy dogs in a big, cozy apartment. While Mimi liked both dogs, Sora only liked Slush because he had cruel ways of his own to shut Pepsi up.

"Here we go!" Mimi held her completed outfit design in the air. She was smiling and her big honey eyes were beaming. "The new metropolitan girl! Using fabric only found in Paris, it is strong and stylish and will make you feel at the top of the food chain!"

"Food chain, Mimi?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Even Slush did the same.

"You know what I mean." Mimi said getting up from the mushy white carpet.

"Yeah, sure," Sora walked into the kitchen that opened up into the family room and pulled out a giant bone from the Doggy drawer. "Here ya go Slush." She tossed the T-bone to him and grabbed a soda out the fridge.

"Hey look," Mimi said looking at the newspaper. "There's a club -Fiesta, at the corner of HyperMille Street. Sounds hot." She held up a picture of a rather big and obviously popular club. There were people were jumping, dancing, ordering drinks, DJ's, bars, barmaids, bouncers, VIP rooms, bartenders, people dancing in cages, etc.

"Ooo, we gotta check it out." Sora said sipping her soda.

"Today," Mimi said, concentrating on the Fiesta's pic, an anticipating smile on her face.

"What?"

"Today, we go."

"Um, Okay?"

** 8:00 PM **

Mimi and Sora appeared at Fiesta ready to dance. Sora wore a short, red hip-hugger skirt, a black tube-top with a red star across her bust, and 1 1/2 inch red flip-flops. Mimi wore a pink miniskirt, a white jean tank top, and white knee-high boots with traces of steel-pink that matched her steel-pink star chain necklace.

Both were awed by the massive club. It looked just as the pic was in the paper. But now you could feel the music vibrating throughout your body, smell the perfumes, drinks, and in some places cigarettes, you could hear people cheering or booing on others. It all seemed so magical- the moment Mimi stepped unto the rumbling floor of the club, Fiesta sent a rush of energy throughout her body. And before she could blink a second time, she and Sora were dancing their way to the core of the action.

** 2 Hours Later **

"Go! Go! Go Mimi! Go! Go! Go Sora!" The crowd was cheering Mimi and Sora on as they danced and exchanged they're hottest moves.

'Wow,' Mimi thought. ' I feel like Honey!' [A/N: If you haven't seen the movie HONEY, then I think you should see it ASAP. great, movie.]

As Mimi enjoyed the attention on her, a piercing glare shot straight through her eyes as she caught a woman staring straight at her with no expression. Was it fury? Pain? Confusion? Lust?... Hate?

"Um, Mimi, you okay?" Sora interrupted Mimi's concentration.

"Um, wha?" Mimi lost sight of the woman sitting at the bar.

"You were standing here for the past... um, 30 seconds. Not doing anything." Sora kept her dance beat to the song.

"I was?" Mimi thought disturbed by the fact. "Well..." The song Milkshake came on and everyone got into their bouncy mood. "I'll just have to make up for lost time."

** Next Day 9:00 AM **

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and then like- it's better than yours, damn right -it's-"

"You still have that song stuck on your head?" Mimi said to a dancing Sora.

"DAMN RIGHT! It's better than yours! I can teach you, but I'll have to charge." Sora finished in her face.

"Arf!" Pepsi jumped up on the couch and rolled belly up next to Mimi.

"You know, Pepsi. You should use a different bark. The guys won't like that." Mimi said, giving Pepsi a message on the belly.

'Tell me about it.' Slush thought.

"Come on Mimi, let's go to Mocha's Coffee Shoppe."

"Okay. But we gotta come back soon. I have to give Iquoa a call before tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Ya, I'm so addicted to Fiesta! Besides I feel at home there... I don't know why, or how. It just feels like I belong there... or... a piece of me belongs there..." Mimi was fingering her silver crown chain necklace.

"Um... I think your mom deprived you from clubs all your life."

"Ha ha. Get dressed so we can go already."

"Excuse me," Sora said sarcastically.

** 9:30 AM **

Mimi and Sora were giggling as they entered Mocha's Coffee Shoppe. They had seen a guy with wild brown hair earlier that had bought them the newspaper. He tried hard to use all his charm but ended up cramping his style when he nearly got ran over by a taxi.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Mimi said about to crack up all over again. "He looked like a lamb face to face with a slaughter house."

"A lamb with a bad hair day." Sora said remembering how big his hair was. "Aww, but he needs a second chance." Sora and Mimi sat down and had their beverages ordered.

"A second chance for who?" Mimi said raising an eyebrow with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, whatever," Sora said trying to brush of any feelings that might stir within her.

"Here's your Crème Cocoa and your Mocha Latté." A brunette lady served the women their beverages.

"Thank you." They both said and sipped their drinks.

"Mmmm...."

"Sora and Mimi?" A strange voice asked from beside them.

"Who wants to know?" Mimi said looking over the person beside them.

"Mimi! Don't mind her. Yes, that's us."

A woman with long black hair and blue and red streaks sat on the stool beside them. She wore a black business shirt and pants with black sandals that had a small red flower on the strap.

"My name is Roana Jemestone and I am the owner of the club Fiesta, on HyperMille Street."

"Oh really?!" Mimi said, quite ecstatically, also feeling quilt for her first comment. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" She held out a hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Roana said smiling and shook her hand.

"I know it must be very exciting running a club. Running _Fiesta_." Sora said with a warm smile.

"Oh yes, but it can be wild a times. Never mind that. I'm hoping that when/if you return to Fiesta, you will be one of the few dancers that dance in the club, just as you both did yesterday, and for that we'll give you a bonus for doing so." Roana said with a hint of hope on her face.

Mimi and Sora were silent for a few moments not being able to talk.

"A- ar- are." Mimi tried to choke out the words.

"Really?" Sora managed to ask.

"Um, yes?"

"Of course!!!" Mimi and Sora squealed.

"Great then!" Roana said relieved and sipped the last of her coffee. "Then I'll see you whenever you decide to join us for a night at Fiesta. Good day, ladies." Roana left the coffee shop and vanished in the light morning traffic.

"Wow, that's crazy. That couldn't have just happened." Sora was still in disbelief.

"It just did, Sora. We got an offer to have great times at Fiesta, and get paid to do it."

* * *

So what do you think so far? This chapter was kinda looney, but the next chapter I loove, and I know you will too. Thanks for reading and do reveiw! That would mean so much!

Luv to ya :: CraziSupaStar : Maya


	2. Bust a Move

**Thanks all who reviewed! Also, thanks to **Aoi senshi **for the welcome (smiles) Here is the second chapter, as promised and now I shall get on to the story.**

**Third chapter in the making.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Sketchers, Tootsie Roll, Milkshake, Snoopy, OR Josie and the Pussy Cats. But I down own a crazy puppy and some blue flip flops.**

**Enjoy:**

**Once Upon Fiesta **

**:: Bust a Move ::**

**Friday 9:45 PM**

"PEPSI! YOU LITTLE TURD! GIVE ME BACK MY ARM WARMER!!!"

Mimi smiled as she heard Sora flip out on Pepsi from outside her bedroom. "How does this look Slush?"

Slush looked up from the multi-colored pink rug at the foot of Mimi's bed. Mimi wore blue jeans with neon pink traces and a one-sleeved white shirt that had '89' printed on the front in pink. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a few strands down the side of her face. "Woof!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Slush nodded his head down and up, his blue and green eyes beaming.

"Aww thanks buddy," Mimi rubbed his ear and his tail wagged in return.

Mimi came out her bedroom to find Sora glaring at Pepsi from behind the big screen TV. Pepsi stared straight back at her from the couch with a red and golden striped arm warmer in her mouth. Sora was wearing a red tube top, a dark jean miniskirt with a yellow star on the back pocket, and white Sketchers. She had a red and yellow striped arm warmer that stopped a little past her elbows, and she was clearly missing one. Other than that, Mimi though Sora's outfit was divine.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Mimi ran back to her bed room in search of an accessory.

Meanwhile Sora fought her battle with Pepsi to try and get her arm warmer back. Sora won the battle when she nearly suffocated Pepsi with a pillow that forced her to loosen her grip.

"Ha Ha, you stupid little mutt. Sora always wins, especially over dumb rats like you." Sora smiled over an exhausted little poodle. But as she walked away, Pepsi jumped on her foot and slobbered over her sparkling white Sketchers. "Damn you, Pepsi! Damn you!"

Mimi returned trying to put on a silver chain necklace that had a small silver crown on it.

"Cute outfit and necklace," Sora said to Mimi. "But what's with the crown?"

"Have ya ever heard of Cinderella?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Why? Do ya wanna be a princess and marry Prince Charming?"

"Something like that."

"Well, come on, we're gonna be late."

"How can we be late? Fiesta closes at two thirty in the morning," Mimi checked herself over with the glass door to the balcony. "Look at this place," Mimi said looking out to the city. Through the night, it shown all its lights and neon signs. A beautiful view they had over the big city from their balcony.

"Yep," Sora said, taking time out to admire the city. "That's Lost Angels."

"Wooof! Woof!" Slush alarmed the girls of the time. He had Mimi's watch in his mouth.

"Oh yeah! Come on Sora let's go!" Mimi said getting piped up for tonight.

"Okie Hokie."

**10:15 PM **

"GO SORA! GO SORA! GO SORA!!!" The crowd and a bunch of Sora and Mimi's new club friends were cheering Sora on.

I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU BEEN TOLD

IT AINT THE BUTTERFLY,

ITS THE TOOTSIE ROLL.

"Go Sora! You breakin' it down gurl!" said A'Deana, one of their new club friends.

"Hey, this isn't right." Mimi thought to herself.

Mimi jumped in front of Sora doing a dance of her own. Nobody saw it before, and nobody knew what to think of it either.

TO THE LEFT, TO THE LEFT

TO THE RIGHT, TO THE RIGHT

TO THE FRONT, TO THE FRONT

TO THE BACK, TO THE BACK

NOW SLIDE, SLIDE, SLIDE, SLIDE

BABY, SLIDE, SLIDE, SLIDE, SLIDE

"Oh yeah!" Mimi yelled throwing her hands in the air. She knew everybody was watching her in confusion. But, hey, she got the attention, she just needed to make it good. "Yeah, Baby!!!"

Everyone paused for a moment with twisted expressions.

'She just has to have it all,' Sora thought, but smiled. 'Well, that's Mimi.' She continued to dance.

Everyone had slowly developed a smile, realizing her new "shakin' twist slide" looked pretty fun. And everyone, even the DJ and people at the bar, had to give into the rhythm after seeing Mimi's new dance.

**Later **

Sora had taken a break from all the dancing and sat down at the bar. Neon blue and green lights ran throughout the counter of the bar. Sora thought it was nice and funky, and added a look-of-the-future appearance to it.

"Hey, Sori, whatever they call you, if you're not gonna order a drink, pick your butt up and park it somewhere else, or I'll do it for you. Got it?" A huge guy with frightening muscles punched his fist in his other hand.

"Uh- um, ye- yes sir." Sora stuttered, trying to force her legs to get up and flee.

"Give it a rest, Tiny. Do you have to intimidate every person who sits down?" A guy with wild brown hair and chocolate eyes pushed Tiny out the way. "Sorry, bout him. He thinks he's all big and bad just because he used to be a pro wrestler."

Sora gulped. "Wrestler? _Pro_ wrestler?"

"Yeah, he retired a year ago to live a party life. As a bartender."

Sora looked at the man's face with a big smile on it as he put a hand behind his big hair. "Hey, I've seen you before."

"So you remember." He smiled back.

"Yeah you were the guy who got ran over by the taxi."

"Oh, that." His smile faded a bit and his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, that was great. You made my day." Sora said smiling, bringing his smile back.

"My name's Tai. Tai Kimiyah."

"Sora Takenouchi."

"Yeah, I know. So does everybody in the club."

"Hee, hee. So I'm famous now?" Sora asked, delighted that she was a popular dancer at Fiesta.

"Yep, I guess you could say that." Tai said observing three other women at the bar discussing Sora and Mimi. "So, you gonna order a drink?"

"Um, what all do ya have."

Tai sighed. "To make things simple, we got all the beers, and alcohols, and many flavored smoothies, all cokes and sodas, any drink, whatever. Basically, we got everything. You just name it and we'll serve it up."

"Hmm," Sora said, thinking of something they may not have. "I'll take a triple thick strawberry-grape, pina coloda cheeseburger shake. Topped with whipped cream, pickles and bacon."

When she looked back to Tai, he had a twisted and grossed-out expression on his face. "..."

"What?" Sora asked innocently.

"You sure? I mean, coming right up..."

"Mimi do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, James, I don't and if you're trying to hook me up, forget it." Mimi said to a dude with big, brown dread locks.

"Aww, Tootsie, that's really cold."

"Nothing personal. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but she's in Jamaica right now. She's gone to get the kids. And the baby crocodiles. We have a large family."

"Oh... I see..." Mimi tried to keep her beat, but Fiesta was getting very crowded.

"HEY! 'Tootsie Roll,' You think you're all hot now, don't ya?" A woman followed by two other women made their way to her.

The first woman was tall. She had long dark brown hair and nearly black eyes. She had a half-smile, a mischievous one, like she had a plan of some sort. She wore a beige tank top that looped down, just below the top of her breasts. Her capris were leather and corresponded with the leather texture of her black sandals. Her name was Bianca.

The woman to her right had short, brown hair and resembled Josie from _Josie and the Pussy Cats_. Her eyes were greenish-brown. She was shorter than the first. She wore a dark red miniskirt with a black three-quarter shirt that had a low collar. She seemed like she knew something that nobody else did. The look on her face taunted, "Somebody's in trouble!" Her name was Dana.

The woman to the left was blonde with long hair in curls. She wore a white, frilly skirt that stopped midway past her knees. Her shoes were yellow flip flops that matched her yellow tank top. On her tank top read in white army numbers "69". She sucked a big, red lollipop and laughed at everything. Don't let her innocent appearance fool you; she is no virgin. This ditz's name was Mallory.

Bianca, Dana, and Mallory were the best dancers at Fiesta. They, like Mimi and Sora, got paid to dance. And after hearing all this talk about Mimi and Sora be "_so hot_" Bianca was pretty much sick of this talk she considered nonsense. So, being that bad girl she has always been, she decides to put them in their place.

"Um, what?" Mimi asked, irritated that someone would be so rude to approach her in such a way. She may like attention, but she didn't think at all that she was better than anyone else.

"Mimi." Bianca looked her over. "Where's the other one?"

"Oh, Sora? She's at the bar."

"Nope, I'm right here, Mimi." Sora approached. "And I just met Tai, he's so fun and crazy and-"

"Excuse me, but I _was_ talking." Bianca interrupted.

"Yeah, she _was_ talking." Dana backed her up.

"Then talk." Mimi got irritated.

Bianca, Dana and Mallory glared a Mimi before Bianca started speaking. "Since you two need help finding your place in Fiesta, we'll help you understand who's on top here. So, how about a little challenge?"

"You mean, dancing?" Mimi asked.

"Does she have to break it down to baby words for you?" Dana mouthed off.

"Look girl, you better watch your-" Sora was ready to pound Dana.

"Sora!" Mimi cut her off. "Don't waist your breath on her."

"Hahahahahaha!!" Mallory laughed out loud. "She said don't waist- waist your..." Mallory stopped when she saw that nobody was laughing and Bianca was shaking her head "no."

"So, you think you can handle a little challenge to put you in your place?" Bianca challenged.

"You mean to put you in _your _place_._" Mimi corrected.

"Can't we all just be friends?" Mallory asked with a puppy dog face. Her voice always seemed babyish.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm not exactly the fighting type. Mimi you can handle them right?" Sora said yawning.

"Of course." Mimi winked at Sora.

"Sure. You get em tigress," Sora winked back. It wasn't that Sora just chickened-out or anything, she just didn't think it made any sense to fight to show who's on top. Unless it was a friendly competition, like tennis or soccer.

"Can we start now?" Dana asked.

The song "Hey Mama" came on. "Yep " Mimi and Bianca said.

"Yay! We get to dance- Together!! We are bonding!!" Mallory cheered.

'Okay,' Mimi thought. 'So, it's three to one. Bring it on.'

Very soon, Mimi danced away her challenge, making her original moves and Bianca and the girls did the same. Everybody was cheering and 'OOOO'ing, thinking that one person made the best move, then the other would surprise the crowd with something better.

**12:15 PM **

"So who won?" Sora asked from the bar seat.

"Nobody. It was a tie." Mimi muttered, sitting down next to her. She had wanted to put Bianca in her place, but it was a tie. Or so thought Bianca and she. At least now Bianca knew that she wasn't _that_ hot that she could degrade people like that.

"I'll say it was an intense battle." Tai said from behind the counter.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I'll say you beat her to a pulp." said a blonde beside Tai.

"Who are _you_?" She asked even more surprised.

"Oh, Mimi this is Tai." Sora introduced.

"Tai, what kind of name is-" Mimi's eyes widened. "TAI!!!!!" Mimi jumped over the counter and gave Tai a huge hug.

"Um, have we met?" asked a confused Tai.

The blonde, wanting some affection too, spoke up. "I'm Matt. Matt Ishida." And he gave his million-dollar smile. Some girls at the bar and on the dance floor squealed when he did so.

Looking over Tai's shoulder, Mimi wanted to melt once she saw Matt. "Oh sorry, Tai. Don't you remember me? You used to live in my neighborhood, in Georgia?"

"Georgia... Georgia..." Tai scanned his memory. His eyes widened. "MIMI?!" He picked Mimi off the ground and gave her a huge hug. "It's been forever! Wow, you've gotten hot!"

Mimi blushed. "Um, Tai, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, him? Matt? Come' ere buddy! Meet Mimi!"

"Hi." Matt said. A little nervous.

"Hi?" Mimi teased. "Hi is so short and stupid. How about something like 'Hey Princess!' or-"

"Or 'hey, babe.'" Matt teased in a slick tone. Even more girls squealed after he did so.

Mimi paused. "Oi, I like that."

"Tai, can I have another smoothie?" Sora asked sweetly.

"It'll cost ya a dance." Tai grinned like an idiot.

"You got it." Sora held out a hand a Tai took it, jumping over the counter and dancing her into the crowd.

"Do you wanna dance?" Mimi asked Matt, seeing that he wanted to be in the crowd.

"Yeah, I do. But I can't until my break." Matt said. 'Great, I miss the chance to dance with an incredibly cool girl, and I can't. Just because my break doesn't come till an hour.'

"Well, I'll just sit here with you," Mimi said looking over the drinks they had.

"Really?!" Matt almost choked. "I mean... if you want."

"What all do ya have?" Mimi asked, looking over all the drinks behind Matt.

"Everything." he sighed. "Please don't ask me what's everything."

Mimi laughed. "In that case I'll have..." Mimi looked around thinking what they may not have. "I'll have an extra fizz broccoli-steak pineapple-egg-and-cheese flavored margarita with onions and peaches topped with grass and gummy bears." Mimi smiled.

"No way!" Matt exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one who liked that!" He was smiling as he had already prepared half the 'beverage'.

For an hour, Mimi sat and talked with Matt. They talked of all the things they liked and disliked, and how they felt that Fiesta was definitely something very special. While they talked, both Matt and Mimi didn't even notice Fiesta getting crowded, with people signing on and off work. Mimi didn't even notice the many jealous glances Bianca and other girls gave her. And the second it was time for Matt's break, they were out on the dance floor, dancing to "I Like That."

**2:45 AM**

"Okay people, let's clear out. The place is clean enough." Roana said to the last of the remaining staff members. "Hey Sora, and Mimi, your paychecks are on the bar with Tiny."

"T-Tiny?" stuttered a timid Sora.

Mimi laughed. "You act like he's a big dude or something."

"He is." said Tai and Matt in a warning voice.

"Heehee! hiccup He's mys hero! He said ifs I- hiccup I step aways from him, hiccup he'd hook mes up with Snoopy!" slurred a laughing Mallory. She was smiling and her eyes were crossed.

"Is she...?" Mimi started.

"Yep." Matt finished. "She only drinks when Bianca and Dana aren't here."

"Oh," Mimi raised her eyebrow as a burly bouncer swept her out with his hands.

"TOOTSIE ROLL!" Mallory yelled back to Mimi. "SAVE ME! SAVE ME TOOTS!" Mimi cringed.

"Well, good night Fiesta," Mimi sighed. She thought if Fiesta were a person, she'd hug it 'goodnight'.

Matt jumped from over the counter so that he was respectfully close to Mimi. "So are you coming back?"

"Of course I am. This is my home now." Mimi said fingering her crown chain necklace. "I'm sure Sora loves it here too."

Matt and Mimi looked over to Tai and Sora. Tai was still behind the bar and Sora was scrabbling her number on a piece of paper to Tai.

"When will you come back?"

Mimi raised and eyebrow and smiled. "Can't get enough of me, can ya?" she said playfully.

"No." he said truthfully. A half smile was on his face and he stared at a random table in Fiesta.

Mimi saw the expression on his face. She could tell that he wanted to see her more. And before Matt could say anything more, she pulled him into a hug and smiled. "Goodnight." She said sweetly and sincerely. She pulled away.

"Night." He said back. His blonde hair was messy from dancing, and his body yearned to go to sleep, but his deep azure eyes were full of life when he stared into Mimi's honey ones.

"Come on, Mimi," Sora said from Fiesta's entrance. "Bye Tai, Matt, Roana," she gulped. "Tiny."

"Bye," They all said. Tiny just stared at her. Sora tried to shrug it off, but it clung on to her until she left the club with Mimi.

Mimi looked back. "This place is great," Mimi though aloud. Or did she mean Matt was great? She didn't know, but she did know she had to get some sleep because tomorrow Iquoa was to be at her house at 9 am.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Huhuhuhuh? lol. Anywayz, The next chapter is crazy and Iquoa comes into the picture. I live for reviews, and once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Next - beneath the obvious joy...


	3. Focus

** Hello! I'm glad you're joining me for a third chapter of Once Upon Fiesta. Please review! Just the slightest comment will still make me happy. Anyway, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Paris, Olive Garden, Explorers, Volks Wagon Beetles, Cinderella, or the FBI, but I do own a crazy puppy, some blue flip flops, and some funky pink earings.**

Once Upon Fiesta

**::** Focus... **::**

**::: **

"Mimi, Somebody's here to see you!" Sora called from the family room.

"Who?" Mimi called back from her bedroom.

"Matt."

'Matt?' Mimi thought. She quickly fixed herself up and calmy, but nervously, made her way to the blue-eyed blonde. 'Why am I so nervous?'

"Hi Mimi. You look great." He said to her.

Mimi looked down to see that she had an elegant black dress on and her hair was tied into a simple bun.

"Ready for our date?" He asked holding out a hand.

"Um, yes?" Mimi took his hand. "Where are we going?"

"We are going somewhere special. It's a suprise."

"Is it Fiesta?" Mimi asked getting excited to dance.

"No, not Fiesta. But it's a suprise. If I told you it wouldn't be one." He gently kissed her cheek. Mimi flustered red.

Matt led Mimi to a street in LA that seemed to look exaclty like Paris and was very romantic. There were resturaunts and laterns and fireworks. Fancy tables and chairs were outside some of the resturaunts and the street seemed to glow in romance. There were a few people playing sweet songs on their accordians, casting a sweet sensation on other people with their dates.

"Oh, Matt, it's beautiful." Mimi said, almost breathless.

"Yeah, it is. But it can't compare to you." He said taking her hands in his own, his expression soft and gentle.

"Matt..."

Matt pulled her close to him so that their faces were less than an inch apart. He slowly moved closer to her lips, Mimi's mind was swirling and she felt weak.

"Matt..."

"Tootsie Roll! I _know_ that's not _Matt_ you're all over!" Shouted Bianca's voice.

Startled, Mimi jerked away from Matt.

"Hey Princess," he said to Bianca.

"Hey Charming, I thought you were gonna ditch me, for that- _thing_ over there." She said with disgust. Her hand was moving behind Matt's neck.

"Me? Never. I'd never even _touch_ that thing." Matt said looking back to speechless Mimi, His hands wrapping around Bianca's waist.

"Well, you were just a minute ago." Bianca inquired.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I really thought she was you. I don't know how I mixed such an ugly thing up with a goddess like you." Matt kissed Bianca on the lips.

Mimi was ready to pass out. With all the little strength in her body, she yelled, "NOOOOOOOO!!"

Mimi sat up quickly in bed, sweating, tears flooding her eyes. "Oh my god." She sobbed. "Oh my god."

"Mimi!! Are you okay!?" Sora practically flew in her room, her eyes wide with concerrn.

Mimi couldn't answer, she just shook her head "no". Her hands and pillows were covered in tears and her sobs made Sora feel terrible.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Sora sat down to comfort her.

"Matt..." She could barely whisper between weak breaths.

"What?"

"Matt... it was just a dream..." she wispered, still very shaky. "It was just a dream... what's it mean... just a dream..."

"Mimi," Sora said, knowing she had a terrible dream of Matt. She hugged her. "It will be alright."

**9:15**

"Ya, that would be really great to model. I love this texture, where did you get this from? What is it?" said a slim woman with brown hair tied in a chinese bun. "Mimi, what is this?" she repeated.

Mimi could only think of Matt, and she wasn't hearing a single word Iquoa was saying.

"Mimi? Earth to Mimi..." the model waved a hand across Mimi's face.

"AHhh!!"

"Mimi, what is that?"

"Where is Matt?!" Mimi said looking around excitedly.

Iquoa just shook her head. "Mimi, if you don't pay attention, I won't model for you anymore."

"No, no, don't do that, I'm sorry. I just have alot on my mind."

"ALOT?!" Sora popped up in the kitchen. "More like _one_ thing is taking up alot of your head."

Sora recieved a quick grunt from Mimi.

"Look I'm sorry okay.. I just... how about we go to Olive Garden?"

"As long as its on you." said the 21 year old model.

"And I comming too," Sora said stuffing her face with soda and Pringles. "But you're paying."

"Um, excuse me?" Mimi raised a brow.

"It's settled then," Iquoa smiled.

"Ok, let's go. I'd bring your life savings with you, if I were you." Sora said heading for the door and nonchalantly tossing the empty Sprite can into the trashcan.

"But-"

"C'mon Meems, don't want to keep the waitors waiting!" Iquoa and Sora left the apartment and bolted down the stairs to Mimi's SUV.

"But..." Mimi protested to an empty, flung-open and left behind door.

From behind her, Mimi heard a whimper and a whine. Pepsi and Slushed look up to her with hopeful, willing eyes.

"Nooo, no, and NO! I am NOT taking you guys so don't even give me those eyes!" Her voice muffled off by a closing door and her footsetps stomping down the apartment stairs.

**11:45**

"So..." Iquoa started, after finally being seated. "What's his name... where's he from..."

"His name is Matt, I already told you. And he's been in LA for the longest." Mimi was annoyed that her two friends were shoving their way up her business.

"Where was he before?" Sora asked intently.

"In New York. He likes the Big City feeling..."

"Does he have any brothers?" Iquoa couldn't help herself from asking.

"Yes, but he's too young for you, hun. And besides he already has a girlfriend."

"HE DOES!?" Sora boomed receiving glares from other people and a few small children. "He's not worth your time, the little two-timer. When I get back to Fiesta, I'm gonna grab his nuts and tie them around a pole-"

"SORA. His BROTHER." Mimi clarified.

"Uh, huh." Sora said with the ' I feel stupid ' look on her face.

"So..." started Iquoa again. She had a sly smile. "Have ya.. gotten.. freaky with him?"

"Iquoa!! We are supposed to be talking about the fashions show!"

"Oh, right... sorry... I'm sory..." Iquoa looked down and with a sorry face, but looked up again sneakily. "So how big is it?"

"UGH!" Mimi could not beleive Iquoa. Sora just laughed.

"What? I'm just talking about his packs." Iquoa said untruthfully.

'You mean, package,' Sora thought giving a Iquoa a suspicous glare.

"Here's your chicken alfredo, chicken parmesian, and angel hair pasta." Said a deep feminine voice.

"ugh... thanks?" Sora said as the woman gave her a sneaky smile.

"What's with people today?" Mimi asked. "It seems as though everyone has the same thing on their minds."

"Oh, but I recall you having only one person on your mind." Sora mumbled a defense.

"Yeah, I did. And he still comes to mind very often. But what about you and Tai, hmm? I saw the way you two were moving on the dance floor. I MUST say, Sora Tackenouchi, I haven't seen that kinda dancing in a LONG time!" Mimi beat Sora speechless.

"Does, Tai have a brother?" Iquoa asked hopefully. "What's he like? Bodily ways I mean."

"IQUOA!" Sora and Mimi exploded.

"OK, okay... I'm sorry." Sora and Mimi eyed her. "Can you invite him over?"

"Iquoa," Sora said sternly as Mimi let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course, I'd invite him over. But if you're there, don't count on it."

"Hmph." Iquoa said to much disappointment.

"But anywayz, about the fashion show. It's going to be held at the heart of Las Angeles, so you know it's gonna be big. And the date- it's gonna be held two weeks from now, and I've already reserved a spot. The greatest fashion designers are all going to be here, so, Sora, we can't miss it." Mimi said taking on a cheif tone.

"Why do you have to point me out." Sora muttered, sipping her drink.

"OOoo. I can't wait." Iquoa beamed. "Just think of all the attention that will be rained upon me!"

"Yeah, for about fifteen seconds," Sora shot. "Another girl will happily take it all away from you once she's announced on the fashion run way."

"Aww..." Iquoa looked down as Sora laughed wickedly.

Mimi just shook her head. "Don't worry, Iquoa, I know exactly how you feel. But trust me, once you model _my_ fashions, you will be the center of attention even when you're not on that runway."

'You mean center of a mental institute.' Sora laughed to herself.

"Say, Sora," Iquoa was always curious. "Why don't you ever considered modeling. You've got the bod for it."

"WHAT?!" Sora and Mimi cracked up.

"I couldn't model even if i tried! You think I can walk on 5 inch heels?"

"Besides, the way she eats, she could make a group photo alone!" Mimi was on the verge of tears.

Sora stopped laughing and glared at Mimi.

"Well excuse me, Cinderella, but I don't recall you ever going to the gym trying to work off the junk on your trunk and stop wearing Wonder Woman's Inflatable Training Bras!"

Iquoa's interest sparked.

"Ugh! I stopped when I was 5! And now I have what anygirl could want. And I am VERY content and happy with my body." Mimi spat back her defense.

Iquoa swore she saw sparks going off as Mimi and Sora glared a glare strong enough to suppress a rhino.

"Look, Princess, don't make me get-"

"Get what? Another-"

"Don't you dare intrupt me, you-"

"What's that you say, Sora Rackinflock Takenouchi!?"

"UGH! Don't EVER use my full name in pub-"

"LADIES!" Iquoa frightened them both. "Can we _please_ be civilized? Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Should I make it three?" Mimi muttered under her breath.

For the rest of their lunch, Iquoa tried making them happy and bringing up nice conversations, but whenever Sora or Mimi said anything at all, it would end in insults and death glares.

**1:00 PM **

"Well that was safaric." Iquoa reveiwed their 'wonderful' lunch.

"Hmph." The two cheetahs growled. Mimi drove in silence and was forced to slam her Explorer's brakes by a lime-green Volk's Wagon Beetle swerving just before her.

"Who the hell-"

"Hey look who it is!" Iquoa cheered. "Bianca!"

"Oh, no." Mimi groaned. "Oh, no, no and NO!"

But it was too late. Bianca had rolled down her window to talk to Iquoa.

"Hey- um, I-Iquoa!" Bianca sweetly falsed out a greeting. "Is that Tootsie Roll behind you?" She said with contempt.

"You know her?" Mimi grimly asked Iquoa.

"Hi Mimi!" Mallory's voice called from the back seat.

"Uh, nice to see you, Bianca, but we have to get going. BYE." Mimi drove off ending the conversation.

"Um... am I missing something." Iquoa raised a brow.

"Yep." Sora said from the backseat smiling. Filing her nails, she said to Iquoa, "You should come to Fiesta. Sparks really fly there."

"I heard of that place." Iquoa recalled.

"It's not just _that place_." Mimi started. "It's filled with majic... or something very special and very uncommon."

"Yeah, everyone welcomes you. Even if you can't dance you still fit in."

"Is that where you met Matt and Tai?"

"Yep." Mimi and Sora were all smiles.

"Then by all means, TAKE ME!" Iquoa beamed.

"We could go Monday."

"But that's TWO days!!" Iquoa cried. "I need a man NOW!"

"Iquoa, Fiesta's not a hook up joint." Sora spoke. "It's not like you go there and get an automatic boyfriend or something."

"Shut up." Iquoa demanded. "Don't talk to me until you have something nice to say."

Sora just glared at Iquoa and continued to file her nails. "Sorry," She apoligized.

"'T's alright."

By the time Iquoa left and Mimi and Sora went home, there were 8 messages on Sora cell, all from Tai. She had called him back and they talked nonstop from 5 pm till 9 and were still talking. While they talked, Mimi sat on the couch with the dogs, realizing how much she wanted to be with Matt. If it weren't for Fiesta, she'd wouldn't have met him the way she did. Should it have been some other place, she'd probably mouth off to him, telling him to find some brainless ditz to pick up. Even if that's not what he intended to do. Finally, around 11:00, Mimi's cell rang. It was Matt.

"Hello...?" Mimi asked playfully.

"Hey, babe." came the strong and husky voice of Matt.

"Hi, what have you been up to?"

"Just got off work early today. The place was a mess. Two bozos came in claiming they were the FBI and pretended to evacuate the club for there being a bomb. Roana went berzerk."

Mimi laughed. "Oh, I wish I was there to see that."

"So what's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothin much. Sora's been talking to Tai for six hours straight. So I'm here with the dogs watching Honey for the third time today."

"Ha ha. You remind me of her."

Mimi smiled. "How?"

"Well, ya know." he explained. "You're cool, smart, and hot... a great dancer who can do anyrhing."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course."

'Wow,' Mimi thought.

Pepsi looked up from beside her knowing something had happened, and she wanted it to end so Mimi could continue messaging her belly. "ARF!"

Mimi and Slush jumped.

"What was that?"

"Oh, that's Pepsi. She's jealous now."

Matt laughed. "Well, give Pepsi my apologies, but I gotta hit the sack. Tai wants me to see this 'extraordinary place'."

"What extraordinary place?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Some place near the coast. He says it'll take all day so I should be well and rested."

"I see."

There was silence and another jolting bark.

"Pepsi, shut up." Mimi glowered. "Well, I don't want to keep you up and have you rusty tomorrow." Mimi yawned.

Matt chuckled. "Sounds like you're tired too."

"Alittle."

"Goodnight then. I'll call you tomorow."

"Night." They hung up. 'Sleep tight' she thought.

Mimi laid down on the couch. With heavy eyes she looked at the big glowing screen of the TV and fell asleep.

* * *

So did you like that? Hope that was good enough to keep you all interested. Just if you were wondering, Iquoa's name was taken from my mother's middle name, Iquo. I love that name, but anywho, do reveiw! I stayed up till 1:02 am writing this, and my back it killing me. But I have never been happier. So see ya till the next chapter. -CraziSupaStar :: Maya

Next- "The Great Times, and The Warning"


	4. The Warning

**Aww, guys! Thanks for the reviews! (cheezes) You guys make me so happy :D. Anyway, if there is anything you need cleared up or more of something in the story, just say it in the review. It's all for you! (gives a cheesy happy face) but I do apreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter... because the next is BAD!!!! Mwahahaha lol. j/k you'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Legally Blonde or any restaurant that is actually called 'Gut Buster's', but I do own a crazy puppy, some blue flip flops, a pair of funky pink earrings, and a really long body pillow.**

**Note- I had to reupupload this chapter because the formatting was TERRIBLE!**  
  
Once Upon Fiesta

:: The Warning ::

**Sunday 11:00 AM  
** "Mimi...Mimi..."  
Mimi scrunched her face and covered her head with a pillow.  
"Mimi..." the voice became more urgent. "Mimi." Then came the cold, liquid form of frigid ice.  
"AAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...!!!!!!" Mimi screamed and went hoarse. "What did you do that for?!" Mimi flipped in a rough voice.  
"You wouldn't get up," Sora smiled above her.  
"Ugh... why is it so bright outside? It's only-"  
"Eleven o'clock." Sora finished. "You went to bed on the couch last night and Slush and I had to drag you to bed."  
"Why didn't you just leave me there." Mimi rubbed the creak in her neck.  
"Well, you're welcome." Sora threw Mimi's cell down on the bed. "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going to get ready."  
"For what?"  
"For an all you can eat buffet at Gut Buster's with A'Deana, James, and Roko!" Sora smiled ferociously, squeezing the life out of Mimi's pillow.  
"Ok..." Mimi said falling back on her pillows, but quickly sat up after feeling the jolt of a wet, cold pillow. "I guess I'll take the dogs to the park today," Mimi justified how she was going to spend her day. She groggily got up and shoved Sora with her wet pillows, then slowly made her way to her bathroom.  
Pink fluffy's everywhere. Mimi felt a tiny jolt at her bladder and headed for the toilet. As she sat to pee, she felt warm liquid trace down her legs and feet. "What the-" She looked around her and realized there was no sound going on in the toilet bowl. "WHAT!?" Mimi shot up. She looked down to see that under the toilet seat, plastic foil was wrapped around and across the bowl. "SORA!!!!!"  
Sora laughed from Mimi's bed room as Mimi discovered her lovely prank. "That's from yesterday's lunch!!" She yelled back at Mimi. 'It just feels good to be bad.' "There's some rags under the sink!" After hearing Mimi curse at mumble, Sora grabbed a Sprite, "See ya later! Have fun!" and left the apartment.

** 1:45 PM**   
After finishing cleaning and feeding the dogs and herself lunch, Mimi prepared for a walk in the park.  
She latched two leashes to Slush and Pepsi. "Come on, you two. Let's go to the park. And you guys better behave yourselves."  
Both dogs barked once.  
"Come, on." Mimi chirped.  
When the three got to the park, Mimi was swarmed by a large family that had a great love for dogs. About sixteen children tackled and pulled on Slush and Pepsi. But Mimi was thankful that neither of the dogs snatched back. As they walked towards the pond, they heard a salvo of dog barking that sounded much like Pepsi. They circled around some trees and saw Mallory with four Chihuahuas barking out of control. Their leashes were all intertwined and Mallory's sun hat had blown astray.  
"Rika! Salsa! Candy! Pierre! Calm down! Just be friendly! No need to bark!" Mallory attempted to untangle the leashes. Each Chihuahua had a different colored bandana around their neck. Mimi could swear she saw Elle from Legally Blonde with four Bruisers. "Now look! My hat!" Mallory threw out and hand as if she were going to catch her hat.  
"Um, is everything okay?" Mimi approached with Mallory's large yellow sunhat. The Chihuahuas barked even louder.  
"Mimi! It's so wonderful to see-OW!" The four dogs pulled Mallory's legs from under her, causing her to land flat on the park asphalt right on her butt.  
"Here, let me help you." Mimi said pulling out some dogs treats.  
"Oh, thanks."  
Mimi spread some Scooby Snacks on the ground so that all the dogs mouths would be occupied with food. Both girls untangled the leashes and were finally able to relax.  
"You have a lot of dogs." Mimi pointed out to the Chihuahuas eating off the ground.  
"Yes, and their all little sweeties too." Mallory said in her high pitched voice. "The brownish-red one with the orange bandana is Salsa, The cream one with the pink bandana is Candy, The goldy-lookin one with the yellow bandana is Rika, and the white one with the black bandana is Pierre."  
"I should get my babies something to wear too." Mimi said looking over Slush and Pepsi (who was now on Mallory's lap)  
"What are their names?"  
"The husky's Slush and that spoiled miniature poodle is Pepsi."  
The two girls sat down on a nearby bench.  
Mimi watched Mallory play with Slush and Pepsi and tend to her own pack. As she did, Mimi wondered what such a nice girl would be doing with Bianca and Dana. Just Bianca was as bad as any girl could get, but she seemed so... innocent... just completely unaware that two practically evil women were bossing her around and shutting her off.  
"Something wrong?" Mallory snapped Mimi out of her thoughts.  
"No, um... can I ask you a question?"  
"Okay."  
"Why do you stay with Bianca if she treats you badly. I mean, you can't even drink what you wanna drink when she's around."  
Mallory looked down and plucked a dandelion. "Well.. if you really want to know..." She hesitated. "Her stuck up ma had to go and marry my dad. I told him that he shouldn't since our mother had died recently then. And he was already jumping into another relationship. It wasn't fair. But they got married anyway, and that's how I met Bianca. She's been mean to me since we were little kids and she's always threatened me when I got praised. I guess she may have been jealous. I don't know. But our parents didn't do anything about it, and she'd get extremely angry with me when I got a present and she didn't. Even on my birthday."  
"Your dad didn't do anything about it?" Mimi asked feeling a terrible sympathy for her.  
"Nope. He was still too depressed from my mother's death to even know what's going on around him. But after five years, He just left and took off. He left me with that witch and that bitch!"  
Mimi was happy she wasn't the only one who thought Bianca was a bitch. Everyone else seemed okay with her.  
"Since my step mom was so angry at my father, she swore to take it out on me. I was just lucky that she wasn't abusive. She just let Bianca do all the bad stuff to me and let her get away with it. She never bought me a Christmas gift or a birthday gift. There was once a time I forgot how old I was, because they wouldn't even do the slightest thing to celebrate." A tear rolled down Mallory's eyes.  
"I'm so sorry," Mimi said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Only six years I knew my father." Mallory started to sob. The Chihuahua gang crowded around her feet for some sign of comfort.  
"I didn't know much about my father either." Mimi said, trying to think back to see if she knew anything at all. (A/N: I know she has a father, but in this story she grew up with her mom.)  
"It was terrible." Mallory tried to calm herself.  
"I got an idea." Mimi said brightly. "How about we go out for ice cream and after that we go to the skating rink."  
Mallory looked up with happy eyes. "That would be wonderful!"

**4:25 PM   
** "AAAHHH!!! DON'T LET ME FALL!!" Mallory looked like a mammoth on a swing set.  
"I'm coming! Hold your balance!" Mimi skated as fast as she could to Mallory.  
Mallory was now on her last string. "I can't hold it any longer-"  
THUMP  
Mallory and Mimi landed onto the hard, waxed floor of the skating rink. Both felt like deflated puppies. Several people snickered and laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah, go ahead an laugh." Mimi threw a noncaring hand at the on lookers.  
"I'm sorry, I can learn to skate. Please teach me!" Mallory implored, wobbling her way back to her feet.  
"Okay." Mimi quickly got to her feet. Holding out her hand, Mimi slowly skated backwards, guiding Mallory around the rink. "Just walk as you would normally walk. And pay no attention to the rolling right now. Be control over your skates."  
"L-like this?" Mallory shuffled across the waxed floor.  
"That's right. Now just a little bit more." Squeezing Mimi's hands, Mallory came to a controlled walk. "Good. Now I'm going to pick up the speed. See, you can stay close to the wall for a guide, but never touch it. Unless, of course, you're falling."  
Mallory got scared at the thought and started to wobble. "I don't wan to fall!"  
"It's okay, I promise not to let you fall." Mallory gained her control and slowly glided with Mimi.  
"I'm skating!" Mallory cheered.  
"No, you're rolling. Now, walk as you did before, but stride each step, one before the other, and put some knees into it."  
Mallory did as she was told, but with much difficulty. "I ca-an't d- do it! I-it's n-not working!" Mallory almost hurtled forward.  
Mimi stopped. "It's okay. Just try again. You see, it's a lot like dancing. You just have to keep your beat."  
Mallory looked around to all the different people on the floor and the arcades and seats. "But every one is watching. I don't want to fall."  
"Well.. just think of it like we're at Fiesta."  
Mallory smiled.  
"Keep your beat, put your knees into it, one foot after the other, and the people are other dancers at Fiesta. They like what you're doing."  
Mimi slowly picked up the speed, and Mallory gratefully caught on. "I got it!"  
"See! You did it!"  
Mallory was overwhelmed to see that she was skating without Mimi or the wall. "I got it! I got it! I got it! I go- OW!" Mallory slammed into a little girl skating.  
"Watch it you big-boobed elephant!" The little girl skated off and yelled at Mallory who was now back on the floor.  
"Same for you!" She yelled back. "Except you have no boobs!"  
Mimi laughed as Mallory struggled her way back to her feet.  
"Ok, I can still do this... I can still... Mimi! Look! I got it Tootsie! I got it!" Mallory skated by herself, but with Mimi close by.  
"Great job!" Mimi couldn't help but feel proud for Mallory. She could now skate backwards, now that she realized it was a lot like dancing.  
As Mallory skated backwards, her frilly miniskirt almost went up as she passed a bunch of rollerblading boys. They all cheered when they caught a glimpse of her pink and yellow underwear. Mallory waved and blew kisses to them. 7:30 PM   
Mimi walked Mallory back to her apartment that was actually, just a few blocks away from Mimi's. This time, she had a different feeling of leaving Mallory behind. But as they chatted at the ice cream shop earlier, Mimi noticed Mallory became stronger- she had what she needed to take care of herself. Though she could be a mindless airhead sometimes, she really wasn't stupid.  
"Thank you, Mimi. I never really had a true friend before," Mallory hugged Mimi.  
"Anytime." she smiled back.  
Mallory turned and unlocked the door to the apartment and gently closed the door behind her.  
"Where have you been?" Bianca asked irritated, Dana at her side looking just as mad.  
"None of your business." Mallory replied nonchalantly. She headed for the stairs.  
"What do you mean, 'none of my business'?!" Bianca fumed.  
"You're smart, you should know exactly what I mean." Mallory closed her bedroom door to leave Bianca flipping out downstairs.

** 9:30 PM**   
Mimi had spent the last few hours of daylight and sunset roaming the streets of LA. She'd stop and buy an outfit here and a pair of shoes there. By 9:30, she was beat, and decided to head back home. Surely Sora, A'Deana, Roko, and James couldn't have the gut to eat all day. That would just be kinda wrong. At least through Mimi's eyes.  
As she headed home, a silver bug pulled up next to her on the sidewalk. Mimi raised a brow. Bianca stood out the car and marched over to Mimi with the freakiest face Mimi had ever seen.  
"Um, something wr-"  
"Yeah, somethin's wrong!" Bianca shrieked. "Let me tell you somethin. You come prancing your super-model ass into Fiesta thinkin that you're at the top. Well, NO. I was. I was and I STILL am. And then you go makin moves on Matt. Did you know Matt was mine? I bet you didn't. Well now ya do. So stay OFF. And then you shove your bitchin nose up my life and go and corrupt Mallory like that. Even the Chihuahua band seems different. But you know what? Unless you want me to tie you up and cut you from head to toe, I suggest you BACK OFF, and go to whatever little state you came from, because If I don't want you here, you won't be here long. I'll make sure of that." Bianca got back into the car, and screeched off on her brakes, leaving Mimi behind before she could ever speak.  
Mimi's eyes were wide and she felt them flooding over with tears. She slowly trudged toward her home slowly picking up her pace, and soon found herself running. It must have been instinct that led Mimi home, because she could barely see anything through her eyes accept the blurred vision through her thick tears.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**   
/** (you know what to do ;)


	5. Forgedaboudit

Hi Ppl! Sorry for the slow update. But until I can adjust to my school schedule, updates may be goin weird. But I will still update. I had to rewrite this chapter about 8 billion times due to all the thoughts going on in my head, and I hope this is okay. Thanks all who reviewed :) [_throws roses of all colors to reviewers_]

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, GA or FL, 50 First Dates, Bid Daddy, Mr. Deeds, 101 Dalmatians, or BMWs, but I do own a crazy puppy, some blue flip-flops, a pair of funky pink earrings, a really long plaided pillow, and some lime green goggles.

Off with my babbling, on with the story.

:: Once Upon Fiesta ::

:: Forgedaboudit ::

** 10:45 AM**

Mimi woke up late at night. She headed for the fridge when she saw a note by Sora.

_Mimi,_

_ I've gone out with Tai. He got back late, _

_ but I may spend the night. There's a Pu_

_ Pu platter and Sweet and Sour Chicken_

_ in the fridge. Didn't want to wake ya._

_ -Sora_

Mimi opened the fridge and almost instantly the memories and tears flooded back to her from Bianca's encounter. '_She didn't mean it. She was just a little tipsy maybe... maybe she will forget what she said and not remember a thing.' _But Mimi knew that such harsh and forceful words could never be forgotten, and she most definitely mean it. _'Who am I kidding? That bitch is serious.' _The flow of tears down her cheeks increased.

Mimi crashed back down on the couch. Slush brought his bouncy ball to Mimi, trying to cheer her up. But Mimi only cried, and petted him and sent him away.

Then the phone rang. Mimi's heart was pounding. '_What does Bianca want now?_'

It was Matt.

Mimi tried her best to pull herself together. "Hello, Matt."

"Hey babe, how's it going?" Matt asked in that same great, husky voice Mimi loved about him.

Mimi tried her best to gain her composure but was only able to breathe awkwardly.

"Um... Mimi? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Matt, I can't talk to you anymore." She blurted out her words.

"What?" Matt chuckled. "You're talkin to me now."

"No, Matt, it's not like that. I can't talk to you _anymore_."

Matt's comical side grew solemn. "W-why what's the matter?"

"I cannot tell you." Tears streaked down her face.

"Come on, Toots, please tell me. You don't sound like you're cheerful self and it's killing me."

Mimi hesitated and waited a long time before answering. "Matt, I cannot talk to you, I cannot go to Fiesta, I cannot even go outside, because a few hours ago, I was told that if I mess up anything in her life, she'll take mine away, and I don't want to put anyone in danger, and I don't-" Mimi was now running out of breath, her cries taking over her speech. "I- I just can't... Please don't take this the wrong way... i-it's not about you... I-I shouldn't have even come here... M-maybe I should go back to G-Georgia or Florida."

"What?!" Matt felt like a pig being pounded by anvils. "Hold on, Meems, just wait a sec!"

"I can't Matt! Don't you see?! If I wait, I'll be waiting in this stupid apartment for all of my life, fearing to ever go outside! I can't stay here and _wait_ or else this fear is gonna drive me crazy and my life will be wasted, having no purpose, no goal, just to stay safe from Bianca...people like Bianca...from the world.. "

"No, Mimi. Bianca is just some spoiled brat in a woman's body. She'll say anything to get what she wants. There are people _like_ that. And you can't let them run you over. You're Mimi, remember? You're the girl who doesn't care what everyone thinks. You're that girl who knows what she wants and lives her life the way _she_ wants to. But you're right about one thing: If you do wait, your fear _will_ drive you crazy. So don't just sit there and let her freak you out. _Do_ stuff. Without caring about her."

"But what do I do?"

"Nothing."

"..."

"You act like she said nothing, and you do nothing about it, and act like nothing ever happened. If you don't let her get to you, she'll see that, and she won't be able to do anything to you."

"Matt..." Mimi half smiled.

"Besides, if she ever thinks about laying a feather on you, she's gotta go through some Ishida muscle!" Matt beamed on the other end.

Mimi lightly chuckled.

"Thanks Matt. You've helped me out a lot."

"Anytime, Princess." Matt said humbly. "Now, how about we rent a movie or somethin and clear this all up, hm?"

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up then.'Bout eleven... thirty-ish?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay then, I'll see ya."

"Bye." Mimi hung up smiling. She wiped her face with her shirt.

"Woof!"

"ARF!"

"Shut up! I am NOT taking you guys! This is MY time to spend with Matt. You can tackle him later." Mimi said getting ready to get ready. Both dogs puffed in disappointment and jumped on the couch to watch _101 Dalmatians._

** 11:30 PM **

_Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng, _**DONG**! **DONG!** **DONG! DONG! **_Diing _**DONG! DONG!!!**

'_Geeze, Mr. Punctual! Don't break our doorbell!_' Mimi thought heading towards the door.

Mimi opened the door and Matt was revealed. Mimi was all smiles when she saw him there. His hair was spiked and gelled all crazy like. The perfect compliment to his icy blue eyes that sparkled at the site of Mimi.

"Sorry, I always did that when I was a little kid."

Mimi laughed and opened the door all the way to hug Matt.

"You look nice, but this isn't a special occasion." Matt said. '_Screw the occasion, she's a goddess!_'

"Thank you." Mimi smiled. She wore a comfy gray skirt that opened freely a few inches below her knees. She had a white T-shirt with a small pink flower on the corner, and a big pink flower in her curled hair. Of course, she had to wear her chain necklace with the crown on it. Just something comfortable and simple.

"You're very sexy your self." Mimi flashed him a flirty comment with a wink and bolted down the stairs to his BMW.

"Did she just flirt with me?" A confused Matt asked a locked apartment door, and then went after Mimi.

** 11:50 PM **

"Okay, so what movie do you want to get?" Matt asked. They were in Hollywood Videos searching for the right movie.

"Anything that will make me laugh." Mimi said.

"Okay... how about somethin with Adam Sanders. He's always fun."

"Sure." Mimi scanned over some movies. She picked up 50 First Dates, Mr. Deeds, and Big Daddy. "These are on my favorite movies list." She smiled at the DVD's. "Are these okay with you?"

"Sure."

"Which one? I can't choose."

"We'll get em' all."

"Okay!" Mimi hugged Matt.

As they were checking out, Dana entered the video store. She stopped and stared at Mimi with disbelief. '_What? How could she- even after- she's with- What?' _She even had her thoughts screwed up.__

Mimi just looked back to her and smiled. Matt had finished checking out. "Shall we?" He held out an arm. Mimi smiled back at Matt and looped her arm with his. "We shall."

When they got to Matt's apartment, they immediatly crashed down on the couch before the TV, both laughing and running out of breath. And for a moment, they stopped laughing and stared into each others eyes, both feeling jittery and melting inside, but in a trance- lost in each other's eyes.

But they snapped out of the trance when Matt remembered the movies. He reached for the three. "Which one."

"I don't care. I mean, which ever one."

"Hmm..." Matt tried to decide. He never saw 50 First Dates, but he loved Mr. Deeds and Big Daddy, not sure if 50 First Dates would be as good as the other two. "Um.. I know."

"Wich one?"

"Ennie, Minnie Miny Moe..."

Mimi rolled her eyes and half smiled.

"Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers, let him go, Ennie Minnie Miny- Aha!"  
"What?"

"I don't know."

"Ugh, just pick one." Mimi got up and closed her eyes tapped Big Daddy.

"Okay then, Papa it is."

They popped in the disc and watched Big Daddy. Neither of them noticed the other scooting closer to them, until Matt's hand made its way over Mimi's. She looked up at him surprised, but then her expression softened, causing Matt to feel very warm and complete. He shifted Mimi over towards his chest and they cuddled. Matt would stoke her hair, and both would forget what part of the movie they were because they were lost in their own thoughts, not wanting anything else but to be with the other.

By the time the movie was over, it was after twelve thirty, and neither wished to move.

"Do you feel better?" Matt gave Mimi a gentle, tight hug.

"Much."

They both stared at the screen and it kept playing the loop of the root menu over and over again. "I guess I better be getting back home." Mimi regretted to say.

"Okay then." Matt was obviously disappointed, but Mimi knew what's best for her. He headed towards the door and was about to open it, but Mimi stood before him.

"I thought it was ladies first?"

Matt laughed and shoved her out the door, locking it behind him.

When they returned to Mimi's apartment door, they could already hear the canine alarm system going off.

"Wow."

"They're only like that because they can't see who you are. They know I'm here even though they can't see, smell or hear me. Makes me special, doesn't it?" Mimi stuck her tongue at Matt.

"Sure..."

"Thanks Matt, for every thing." Mimi looked sincerely into his eyes.

"Most welcome." he said looking back at her. He took her hand and stared her in the eyes. He wanted ever so badly just to kiss her, and since it felt like the right moment, he did. He lowered his lips on her soft rosy lips, and pressed gently. Mimi was very surprised, though she was hoping it to happen. She slightly parted her lips and Matt took the invitation and teased her mouth with his tongue. Mimi almost collapsed but surprisingly had enough strength to stay standing and tease him back. Finally, Matt broke the kiss, a half-smile plastered on his face, but inside he was grinning from ear to ear and all around his head. Mimi breathed and stumbled backwards, but Matt caught her.

"Matt, I would ask you to come inside, but then I may loose control and do something we'd both regret." Mimi opened her door.

Matt smiled understandingly, and kissed her forehead. "Night, Princess."

She smiled back from behind the door. "Night Prince, erm, Charming."

Matt chuckled and left the apartment feeling more refreshed than ever, even though it was 3:45 am.

**_Okay_**, I know that was a lame ending, but my brain is dead right now. Im obsessing over Teen Titans and Mimato, and all these new story ideas are beatin up my head. I also had a dream that this green rhino kept chasing me with Mimi and Izzy on its back, both of them eating chocolate icecream cones. And I have to read 3 novels and make 3 projects that are due on the first day of school which is less than a week. Being specific, 5 days. How screwed can I be?

**_Anyway_**, please review and that should make me [and the story] feel/be better. Also, is there anything you would like to see more of? Dancing, Tiora, Bianca... I can only know if you review.

**Next Chapter:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! [chokes] [you are clueless now! hahahaha!!]****


	6. Do People Change?

Chapter 6

Hellooo everybody!! I am SOO sorry for the duration of this nonupdating time period! I would go into details about how freaky school has been and everything, but I feel bad enough. Hope you all aren't going to stone me :( BUDANYWAYZ, here is chapter 6, and things have been very rough, writer's block seems to last forever, and I've been pumping this out my brain for the longest. Once again sorry for the very slow update, I should be getting back on track. Also, thanks for the reviews everyone, and if you like Teen Titans, check out my other fics 'Troubles' and 'Passion in the Palace'.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! NOTHING AT ALL!!! **cries** Accept my people and my stuff yay

:: Once Upon Fiesta::

:: Do people change...? ::

It had been a week and a half since Bianca had threatened Mimi. Sora and Mimi still went to Fiesta and danced and hung out, both still talked to Matt and Tai, and both went on with their normal lives. It was as if the encounter had never happened, and as if Mimi had never even met Bianca, and Matt couldn't have been prouder for Mimi. Lately Matt had been so excited about his little brother TK coming over for some time and wanted him to meet Mimi. Iquoa wanted to meet him to, but Mimi knew better than to let Iquoa get anywhere near him. Also coming up was the fashion show and Sora and Mimi had their plans ready, but a problem that never occurred to them was that they needed another model, Iquoa alone couldn't do all twelve fashions, so both girls were frantic to find another model. Tai, Matt and Mallory had been dedicated to finding another model for them. After all, they were considered true friends now.

"Mimi, get on that dance floor, it's been an hour and you have a job to do."

"Aw, come on Roana, I'm still searching for a model, this is really important." Mimi begged from the bar. Matt was smirking and laughing at Mimi's fruitless attempts to talk all the wrong people into modeling.

"Yeah, and so is Fiesta's reputation now get out there."

"Miss Roana Jemestone, would you _ever _be interested in modeling? You look excellent and you'll love being on the runway."

"Ha," Roana laughed. "You want me to be blinded by the flashing lights and pessimistic judges? Haha, you really got your head in boiling water. Besides, I don't work for my workers." And with that Roana left to break up a fight.

"Aww, I'll never find another model."

"Honestly, Mimi what's wrong with the one you have now?" Matt glanced back at Iquoa who had also found her home in Fiesta. She was chugging down her nth shot and cracking on Tiny.

"Are you really _that _blind Matt?"

Matt sighed and continued cleaning glasses. "What about all the other women here at Fiesta?"

"They all just wanna dance. Half of them wanna model naked and others are just way too inexperienced."

"I know who!" shouted a squeaky voice from behind. "You should ask her!"

Mimi looked at Mallory for a little more clarification of 'her'.

"I'm not teelllliiinnnggg!! She has been quieter and nicer-er and been the bestest lately. I think she has changed. Or something's going on that she's not teelllinngg mee!!"  
"Who?" Mimi asked. Honestly, who was she talking about?

"Bianca?" Matt guessed. She has been more of a 'good girl' lately. She's been playing a little bit fairer and seemed to be nicer to Mimi, but why, maybe she _has _changed. Maybe she found out being on top wasn't all that mattered. What hit Matt like a ton of bricks was when he saw Mimi dancing in the crowd, and Bianca was right beside her! Did either woman know the other was beside them?

"Uh huh!" Mallory clapped for Matt guessing right.

Mimi wasn't as enthusiastic about the thought, but she decided to keep it in her head. Bianca seemed to be nicer and maybe she did forget about the whole cut-you-from-head-to-toe idea. Mimi did, so maybe Bianca did too. Besides, Mallory did say something about her modeling for some magazine a while back. There shouldn't be a reason why not for her to...

"I dunno..." Mimi spoke. Matt thought the same but had more doubt.

Mallory was happy about it. And she was the most abused by Bianca, and if it was okay with her, than Mimi thought she should at least talk to Bianca. On safe terms, hopefully. "I'll _see_."

"Yay!" Mallory cheered and danced back into the crowd.

"Um, you sure Mimi?" Matt asked.

"Not entirely. But I should give her a chance.."

"I don't know Mimi, she's weird..."

"Hm, Matt, aren't you the one who told me to not be afraid of her for ever, and to just act like nothing happened? Besides, she does seem to have changed. I'll talk to her and if things get grim, Iquoa will just have to hustle behind the stage."

"okay..." Matt said in a warning voice. Mimi just patted his strong shoulder really hard and smiled.  
"It'll be alright Mattie!"

::  
"_Let's get it started, in here_!"

AND THE BASE KEEPS

RUNNIN RUNNIN AND RUNNIN RUNNIN

AND RUNNIN RUNNIN AND RUNNIN RUNNIN

AND RUNNIN RUNNIN AND RUNNIN RUNNIN

AND RUNNIN RUNNIN AND RUNNIN RUNNIN AND-

Bianca sang from on stage and Tai was rocking on his bass guitar to Black Eyed Peas. The crowd was cheering and dancing. Mimi approached the front of the stage and dance and cheered with the crowd. When the song was over Bianca went to catch up with Bianca in the ladies room.

Bianca was applying lipstick over the sinks and looking into the wall-long mirror. Pink, green, and blue neon lights aluminated the dark club bathroom. Mimi felt just a tweak of awkwardness approaching Bianca.

"Hey, you sang great up there."

Bianca turned for one second to look at Mimi and went back to applying her lipstick. Like it took that long. "Thanks" she said. "So what's up with you." She asked. Mimi wasn't sure if it was a true question or a demand to pump out whatever it was Mimi wanted.

"Nothin much. I was just wondering if you were interested in modeling."

Bianca didn't answer right away. Instead she finished up her lipstick and smacked her lips so they were a full color of berry red. Mimi began to feel uncomfortable standing there, but she didn't want to leave just yet. She needed a model badly, and she wanted to know if Bianca had really changed.

Satisfied, Bianca put away her lipstick and took out her powder. "So I see Mallory has told you about my former modeling career."

"Yeah..."

"And she also told you how it went down hill and I became a striper instead."

A little shocked, Mimi answered "no..."

"Well, it did." She said. "But don't worry about it. Fiesta's not _all that _terrible." She put away all her make up and turned to Mimi. "I heard about your desperate search for an experienced model. So you finally came to the goddess, right?"

Mimi didn't exactly appreciate the adjectives she used for her search, or the way she called herself 'goddess', but, something's about Bianca wouldn't just change. It was who she was.

"Yes."

"What's in it for me?"

"Oh, lot's of stuff. Fame, fortune-"

"Hey," Bianca cut her off. "Not always. I was a model before and I know what you can get out of it.

_'Then why did she ask?'_

"How about we talk about this tomorrow or something." Bianca asked wanting to leave the bathroom.

"Sure. Where to?" Though the fashion show was only in four days, Mimi was getting desperate and by tomorrow she should have come up with a great persuasion. Bianca was her only hope now.

"California Mall. I have some shopping to do there. If we go together, than we can both cover some problems."

Wow. Mimi wasn't expecting that. "Okay. Food court at 9? If you don't mind, I have to get this done ASAP."

"Nooo, not at all, Tootsie. I'll be there."

"Thank you sooo much." They headed out the bathroom. Mimi had to get home and prepare for what she wasn't prepared for.

"Sure thing," Bianca said. Mimi smiled, but wait- did Bianca just-

-smile?

That was a genuine one. And it sent cringes down Mimi's spine. Something about that was just freaky and utterly wrong. _But_, people do change, and it made Mimi feel very, very happy.

Mimi made her way from one side of the club to the other, cheesing a big smile through the whole crowd. Matt watched her from the bar and shook his head. What was _with _people?

---------------------------------

Okay! I know this fashion show seems a little irrelevant to the story, but trust me it's **got **some meaning. It feels good to be back on ffn, and writing again. And I hope you all review. Thanks to every one! You guys really are my inspiration and mean a lot to me.

Laaater

: I'm Just A teen :

R&R

Next Blossom, and be good.


End file.
